Etiquette
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: What happens when Neville goes down to one of the Greenhouses to check up on some plants he finds the true Harry Potter, a shy, kind and loving boy who loves plants, if not more than he does. What if Neville starts to develop feelings for Harry? SLASH
1. Dominant

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything. If i were J.K Rowling I would be in a beach house somewhere drinking a strawberry daq.

This is a challenge from yamiyugi23.

Rated: T or M depending

Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure

**Pairing**: DomNeville/SubHarry

**Summary**: What happens when Neville goes down to one of the Greenhouses to check up on some plants he finds the true Harry Potter, a shy, kind and loving boy who loves plants, if not more than he does. What if Neville starts to develop feelings for Harry? How does the wizarding's world of Dominants and Submissives affect their relationship?

**Etiquette**

**Etiquette Lesson #1**

_Dominants must always respect their submissive's_

The great hall was silent as everyone in the room stared at the sorting hat in shock. The hat was used in the Traditional Seventh Year Submissive Selection Ritual, but that isn't what shocked them though, what stunned the entire hall was that Harry Potter was announced as Neville Longbottom's submissive.

The reactions varied for everyone in the room once the news settled. Some were upset that they didn't get Potter, some were upset they didn't get Longbottom, a few were stunned that the Saviour was a submissive, a few were shocked simply because they completely forgot the presence of their Saviour, and one person stood in the corner watching everything feeling completely detached.

Neville stood and replaced the hat, as he contemplated the situation. Two years ago, a group of students went to the Department of Mysteries at the beginning of fifth year to save Harry from getting his wand snapped. The Dark Lord had been hiding in the back and when it seemed that Harry was about to be let off he stepped forward and commanded to death of Harry Potter. They fought Death Eaters and Ministry officials to protect Harry, and in the end, Harry had faced Voldemort and won. After the first few parties and celebrations, the Wizarding world stepped back and fell back into its usual routine and forgot about their Saviour. To them it was simple to fall back into the comfortable lifestyle they lived the last 14 years when they didn't need to think of a Dark Lord or a boy hero.

Neville had watched as Harry's friend slowly began to leave him, and say snide comments about being a "finished" hero. He watched as Harry got quieter and quieter, and then hid in the shadows. He attempted a few times to go to Harry, but his grandmother thought it was time for him to learn to be the head of the family. He started training, and growing more confident and overtime he too forgot about Harry. Now at the start of his seventh year, he was named Harry's dominant.

He had been hoping to hear Hannah's name, but instead was given Harry. He couldn't properly comprehend how Harry could be a sub. He remembered a short-tempered boy that fought possessed teachers, killer tree's, dragons, and broke more school rules than the Weasley Twins. The teen who would lead Gryffindor to victory on the quidditch pitch, and never backed down. That confident and powerful teen was supposed to be a dominant, and yet here he was being his submissive. It didn't fit.

Neville decided to think on things later back at the dorm, for now he had to talk to his submissive and make sure they were given the proper training. In Neville's mind, Harry would need to be re-trained since he was probably given dominant training, and that no longer applied. Looking around the hall, he was surprised to see that Harry hadn't come straight to him after the announcement. In fact, Harry didn't seem to be anywhere in the hall. Neville sighed at the thought of having to track down the green-eyed teen and explain the situation to him.

"Hey Nev, why the long face?" Seamus asked as he took a seat across from him.

"Harry doesn't seem to here, I'm going to have to track him down." He explained.

"I unno if getting Potter was good or bad luck, mate." Seamus said as he stroked his chin in a pretend thinking pose.

"I wanted Hannah." Neville replied.

"Ah so you think it's bad luck then. You must be jealous of Dean then."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean got Hannah, and I got some Ravenclaw bird."

"Hannah and Dean really? Who was everyone else in Gryffindor paired with?" Neville asked.

"Well... Hermione got Goyle, Ron got Parvarti, and Lavender got Boot."

"And I got Harry..." Neville trailed off.

"Could be worse, you could have gotten Parkinson." The Irishman helpfully pointed out.

"Yes well, I'm glad I missed that misfortune. I better go and find Harry." Neville said as he stood.

"I would hurry. I heard Malfoy was after him. Maybe if you sell him off to Malfoy quickly enough you can get a contract for Hannah from Dean. "

"Well if Malfoy really wants him, I won't stop him from pursuing him." Neville stated before leaving the Great Hall. He had a sub to find.

Neville returned to the dorms, and felt a little agitated that Harry wasn't there. It wasn't physically impossible for him to search the entire school for him, but he was tired. He had grown over the last two years, not just in height but also confidence and muscle tone. He got a good growth spurt and shot up, and then the training from his grandmother, rid him of the baby fat and nervous disposition. He could search the castle and not be too out of breath, but was it really worth it when he could just see Harry at breakfast? It didn't look like it, so Neville just got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Etiquette Lesson #2**

_Dominants should always know the status of their submissive's_

The next morning Neville was buttering his toast, when he remembered that he needed to talk to Harry. Looking around he couldn't find the green eyed teen anywhere but shrugged it off. It was Tuesday and they had first period Charms with the Ravenclaws, the boy was sure to be there.

Only he wasn't. Harry didn't appear in Charms or at lunch. Neville waited until dinner but the boy still didn't appear. This was just getting ridiculous. He didn't want to, but it was time to ask his Head of House where the messy haired teen was.

Neville was about to leave the Great Hall, when he heard someone drawl from behind.

"Longbottom, are you missing something?"

Neville turned and wasn't surprised to see Malfoy standing there at all. There was only one person in the entire castle that could make such a condescending drawl. The blonde was standing in his usual arrogant stance, with his lackeys on either side.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Nothing. I was merely voicing a concern. After all, I haven't seen you with Potter at all today. I knew you would lose your sub, just not within 24 hours. I guess I overestimated you." Malfoy smirked.

"Just tell me what you want, so I can be on my way." Neville already felt tired of the conversation.

"I want Potter." Blunt.

"Why would I give him to you? You two have always hated each other. I bet Harry would hate the very idea of marrying you." Neville argued. Neville expected a lot of responses from the blonde, but the victorious smirk wasn't one of them.

"Hmm I knew Gryffindors lacked a serious amount of intelligence, but I didn't think they were completely ignorant and oblivious. I will tell you two things Longbottom. First, at this point I think Potter would prefer to be by my side than yours, and secondly, he's in the hospital wing." Draco motioned for his lackeys to leave, as he turned towards the doors and started walking.

"What did you do to him Malfoy?" Neville demanded as he glared at the retreating blonde.

"I didn't do a thing. I saw him in the hall last night walking towards you while you talked to Finnegan. He didn't get a word out before he turned tail and ran. Later I found him collapsed in a hallway and took him to Madam Pomfrey." Malfoy said over his shoulder as he walked towards the dungeons.

Neville paled when he heard the blonde's words. If what he said was true, than Harry heard his talk with Seamus, and that didn't sit well with him. Dominants were supposed to respect their subs, and Neville hadn't sounded like he cared for Harry at all. Without another thought, Neville quickly made his way towards the hospital wing.

Neville rushed into the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey closing the curtains around a bed. He made his way to her side, and spoke.

"Madam Pomfrey, where's Harry?"

The matron gave him a shrewd look before responding. "Mister Longbottom, I had expected you last night, or at least this morning. I didn't think I would have to wait all day for you to finally make your way here. Care to tell me what the delay was?"

"Well I just found out he was here..." Neville may have grown in confidence, but he still felt like a scared six year-old under the matron's glare.

"Mister Potter will be fine in a few days, you may leave." The Matron answered in a sharp tone.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville hesitantly asked.

"I don't have to discuss that with you Mister Longbottom."

"As his Dominant I have the right to know." Neville pointed out.

"Yes, you do. When you start acting like it, then I will tell you. But until that happens, out of my hospital wing!" The Matron commanded. Neville decided to not take any chances, and quickly left.

Outside the hospital wing doors, he leaned against a wall and decided to ponder the situation. Malfoy seemed to know something about Harry that he didn't, Madam Pomfrey was acting overly protective about Harry, and had seemed angry at him. Not to mention the mystery of Harry himself. He really couldn't recall any solid memories of the boy during last year. All he had wanted this year was a nice quiet year to finish his education, but that seemed like that idea was shot. It had all went downhill when that bloody hat had called out Harry's name.

**Etiquette Lesson #3**

_Dominants should always be the primary support in their submissive's life_

Friday morning Neville received a note from Madam Pomfrey. It was short, and he was pretty sure he could feel the woman reluctance in sending it. It simply said 'Mister Potter will be released at Lunch'. Neville hadn't gone back to the hospital wing, out of fear of the woman, but now that he knew when Harry was to be released, he knew it was his duty to meet Harry outside the hospital wing and escort him back to the dorms. After all, the boy probably didn't know the password.

Neville's first look at Harry as he stepped out of the hospital doors, shocked him. He honestly didn't think Harry had turned out like this. Harry had always been the runt of the boys in their year, but Neville had assumed he would have gotten a decent growth spurt along the way. Instead, Harry looked like he hadn't grown an inch since fourth year. He was still short, and scrawny; with messy locks and large round glasses. He wore large rags draped over his body, and his posture was timid.

How had no one noticed what their saviour had become? Harry's confidence was gone, he didn't look up from the ground, he held his arms crossed in a position that looked like he was trying to protect himself, and stood the furthest possible distance from Neville.

"Harry?" Neville quietly said to break the silence.

Harry didn't do anything except shift his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't even look up, or seem to acknowledge what Neville had said.

"Harry, why were you in the hospital wing?" Neville decided to ask.

He still got no response.

"Potter let's get you to your dorm." Neville jumped at the voice that came from the shadows. Turning, he spotted Malfoy leaning against the wall behind him, looking bored at the entire scene.

Neville looked back at Harry when he heard shuffling and was amazed when Harry started walking towards Malfoy. Looking at the blonde, he had to keep his temper down when he was sent another victorious smirk.

Neville could only watch as Malfoy pushed himself off the wall, and rested a hand on Harry's lower back to guide him. When they reached the end of the hall, the blonde turned and addressed him.

"Longbottom, let's go. Potter can't get in without the password." Without waiting for a response, Malfoy just lead Harry away.

The mystery just kept building.

**Etiquette Lesson #4**

_Dominants should only have to give one respectful command to their submissive in public_

When Neville entered the common room behind Harry, he decided it was time to talk.

"Harry we need to talk." Neville stated expecting his sub to stop and turn towards him- except, Harry kept walking.

"Harry, stop. We need to talk." Neville tried again, but the messy haired teen just ignored him. The common room grew silent as they started to watch the scene.

"Harry, come back here so we can talk." Harry just walked up the stairs.

"Ouch mate, you're going to have to do something about that; even a small punishment, if he's ignoring you." Seamus said as he approached.

"No, it's fine. He just got out of the hospital wing, so I expect he's tired." Neville waved off the Irishman's words. "Head to class, yeah?" He changed the topic.

"Sure, don't want to be late for transfig." Seamus said happily going along.

**Etiquette Lesson #5**

_Dominants should always administer appropriate punishment to their submissive's_

Harry continued to ignore Neville all week. He had tried multiple times to get the boy to talk to him, but no matter what Harry ignored him. Neville didn't want to have to punish Harry, but he was nearing his wit's end.

The day that Ron dared to comment on Neville's status as a Dominant because he couldn't control his rebellious sub, Neville felt something inside him snap. He stormed out of the common room, and searched for his way-ward sub. He finally found Harry as he was walking up the Great Stairs. Once Neville spotted him, his eyes narrowed, and he descended on the sub.

"Where have you been?" Neville demanded as he harshly grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him.

Harry looked him in the eye, and Neville could see that rebellious nature of Harry's swirling around his eyes and mixing with the unique green colour and slight fear.

"Why can't you just be a proper sub?" Neville demanded. All he had wanted was someone who liked herbology. Hannah liked herbology. They often paired together in the class and had nice conversations about the topic. But no, he got Harry. "Why in Merlin's name did I do to get stuck with you?"

Neville pushed Harry away, intending to leave and find a quiet spot to cool down. Except while turning he remembered two important facts. One: they were on the top of the stairs, and two: he just pushed Harry.

Looking down, Neville watched in horror as Harry's body fell down the marble stairs smashing against them. The body finally stopped at the bottom, where it lay in a heap of blood and odd angles. Suddenly, a person rushed out of the shadows.

"What the fuck Longbottom! I knew you weren't happy with him but did you have to try and kill him?" Neville's blood ran cold when he recognized Malfoy's voice.

"I-I didn't mean to." Neville weakly argued.

"Don't just stand there you fat arse, go get Pomfrey!" Malfoy commanded. Neville gave a weak nod before running off to get the matron.

**Etiquette Lesson #6**

_Dominants should be able to provide for their submissive's needs_

Neville stood off in a distant corner from Harry's hospital bed. He felt absolutely terrible for what he did. He didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but the one thought that ran rampant through his mind was that he had actually pushed Harry down a flight of stairs. Even now when he should be by Harry's side helping him with anything he needed and begging for forgiveness, he couldn't.

He was shuffled off to a corner by Pomfrey, and Malfoy was sitting beside Harry's bed. Harry had already been in the hospital wing for a week because of head trauma, but it was Malfoy that came everyday with his homework. Malfoy helped him through it and explained the confusing theories. Malfoy instantly knew what Harry wanted when he showed a bit of discomfort. Neville didn't understand it.

The blonde would still sit there and insult Harry constantly. They argued back and forth about everything and acted the same way they had all their previous years, but there was something underneath it all. Harry smiled when he received an insult from Malfoy. It didn't matter if Malfoy was insulting his intelligence, appearance, or background, Harry still smiled.

Neville was broken from his pondering when Harry sat forward. "I wish I had-"

"I already have some here." Malfoy interrupted him. Malfoy reached into his bag and brought out a bottle of butterbeer. The blonde proceeded to open the bottle, tap it with his wand, and hand over the now steaming bottle.

"Thanks Draco!" Harry happily thanked the boy after taking a drink. Neville had enough.

**Etiquette Lesson #7**

_Dominants should only talk about their submissive's in a respectful tone to others or in public_

When Pomfrey kicked both boys out for the night, Neville grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him into a nearby room. Once inside he warded the door and addressed Malfoy.

"What is going on with you and Harry?" He asked with a frustrated tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Malfoy drawled as he raised a single questioning eyebrow. "It has been the same since the first day of school. We're rivals." Malfoy finished in a bored tone as he looked down to inspect his fingernails.

"Rivals don't bring each other their missed homework, or know when the other wants a butterbeer, or visits them in the hospital wing every day." Neville argued.

"Well we're not normal rivals are we? Nothing is ever normal with Potter." Draco responded in his bored tone as he started walking around the room, sneering slightly at the build of dust on the furniture.

"I don't understand at all. Everyone knows you hate each other, you admit your rivals, but you act like you care about him. He's just an apathetic shadow, why are you so fixated on him? Why do you stalk him?" Neville's voice quickly rose as he spoke until it was just below a hysterical scream.

Malfoy's eyes flashed before the blonde stalked forward and grabbed Neville by the front of his robes. They were the same height, but Malfoy still seemed to tower over Neville in his anger.

"Listen carefully Longbottom," Malfoy seethed. "You, the other cowardly lions in that demented tower, and the rest of this school may have forgotten about that apathetic shadow, as you call him, but I haven't. I never stopped treating him differently unlike you.

"Don't try and stand there thinking your protecting him or looking out for him by questioning my actions, when you and the rest of those fickle kittens ruined my rival!" Malfoy pushed Neville away, before he harshly waved his wand and removed the wards so he could properly storm out.

Neville stood in the same spot, staring at the door as one word echoed through his head 'ruined'.

**Etiquette Lesson #8**

_Dominants should be on good terms with the submissive's family_

Neville watched Harry carefully once he was released from the hospital wing. He fell into a pit full of curiosity and he was determined to figure out why Malfoy said that they ruined Harry.

When it the first Hogsmeade visit, Neville got a surprise at breakfast. He felt two bodies settle on either side of him, and a flash of red. Neville's Gryffindor senses were tingling, which didn't mean anything good. Slowly looking up from his plate, he looked left to right and loudly swallowed at the sight of the Weasley Twins.

"Hey guys..." Neville cautiously ventured.

"Neville Neville Neville..." The twin on the left said as he draped an arm around Neville's shoulders.

"We need to have a talk little Nevikins." The twin on the right said as he too put his arm around Neville's shoulders.

"We need a favour." Left twin spoke.

"It's nothing dangerous." Right twin.

"Quite simple really."

"Takes two minutes."

"Wont inconvenience you a bit."

"What do you two want? Aren't you a little old to be coming to Hogwarts to test your pranks?" Neville bravely asked. He had to be a Gryffindor sometime.

"Prank?"

"No!"

"Merely a business deal." Neville didn't care who was speaking, he just wanted them to stop the tennis match conversation.

"What do you want?" Neville warily asked.

The arms around him tighten until he let out a flinch at the tight hold. "We want you to give us Harry's contract." They said together in a very serious tone.

"What?"

"Well you see we've been getting reports on Harry's well-being, and it seems you have been doing a terrible job as his dominant, so we don't trust you." The right twin spoke.

"We want you to give us his contract so he can have someone who actually cares about him, taking care of him."

"Since you have expressed your dislike of the situation multiple times, we thought it would be best if we took him in and then he can grow old in any way he sees fit."

"We thought you might trust us more than Malfoy, so we came here today to convince you."

Neville stared blankly at the pair. "Who told you about how I'm treating Harry? And how do you know I won't sign Harry's contract over to Malfoy?"

"Oh just a little birdy told us. Now what do you say to giving us the contract. We can offer you a large sum of money if that's what you're looking for." Left twin said.

"What? I don't want money. Plus, don't you two have fiancée's. Why would you want to take Harry and ruin that?"

The twins gave him a glare.

"We already spoke to them, and they understand. We would merely hold his contract, and give him free reign over his vaults and properties. We would allow him to live his life the way he wants to, and he would only need to approach us for his contract the day he decides to marry someone."

"Angelina and Alicia are more than happy to have us take Harry's contract, and since it would be under both our names, it won't disrupt our engagements to them. It's a nifty little twin loophole we found."

"I need to think about this. Can I ask one question though? Why do you think I don't care for Harry and will treat him badly?" Neville hoped they would answer so he could get some insight into all the mysteries that were floating about his sub.

The twin on the right seemed to take over. "It's not that we 'think' you will treat him badly, it's that we 'know'. Neville you were always a shy little chubby boy. Harry was one of the few people who actually paid attention to you, and stood up for you. He always defended you and said that you would one day show the world your true self."

"After Harry beat the Dark Lord, everyone treated him like a prince and then they started forgetting about him. They still idolized their imagined image of him but they forgot about the actual person he is. When we were in school, we stayed with him, and we thought a few of his friends would stay loyal."

"We weren't surprised when Ron went first, and then Hermione. No, what surprised us was the little chubby Neville that Harry always defended also left him and forgot about him. You grew up a little, gathered more positive attention and suddenly the little boy who used to stand by your side wasn't enough anymore and you cast him aside. We don't need to think that you will hurt him, since you already have."

"Is that what Malfoy meant when he said I ruined his rival?" Neville whispered as he sat on the bench, his mind falling apart with all the revelations and accusations.

"Malfoy cares for Harry in his own way. You should remember Harry wasn't the only one hurt when everyone ditched him." The left twin said as he stood up.

The twins walked away leaving a shell-shocked Neville behind with his cold eggs and toast. He watched as the stopped behind Ron, ruffled his hair, made a few jokes, and dropped something in his drink. Neville stood and left the Great hall behind them. He had a lot to think about.

**Etiquette Lesson # 9**

_Dominants should always maintain a good level of communication with their submissive_

Neville stopped trying to talk to Harry. He merely observed the boy from a distance. He had spent an entire day thinking about everything the twins told him. The more he mauled over their words, the more ashamed of himself he became.

Neville wanted to apologize to Harry. Neville wanted to beg for forgiveness, or at least be able to go back in time and smack his past self and demand that he never forget about his friendship with Harry. But he couldn't.

Instead, he decided he would start by giving Harry some room. He wouldn't approach the boy and demand they talk anymore; he wouldn't do anything that could potentially upset the boy. He considered giving his contract over to the twins the second he left the Great Hall that day, but a small voice told him to wait. So he did.

Neville watched as Harry went about his daily life. He took mental notes about what Harry ate for breakfast -when he showed up- where he sat in class, where he spent his free time, and when he went to bed. After two weeks of nothing but observation, Neville decided it was time to make a move.

When Harry tripped in the hallway one day, instead of walking past as everyone else did, Neville stopped and helped Harry pick up his scattered parchment and books. He didn't say anything, just wordlessly handed over the fallen objects to the boy before leaving.

The next day at lunch when the juice container in front of Harry ran out of Pumpkin Juice, Neville wordlessly placed a fresh container in front of him. He kept up the little acts of kindness, but didn't talk to Harry. He didn't feel like it was time yet.

One late October night, Neville sat in the common room and felt restless. He didn't know where Harry was, and he finished his homework, so he didn't have anything to do. Deciding he needed air, Neville left the common room to take a walk down to the greenhouses.

The greenhouses had always been his own little sanctuary. When he entered Greenhouse 4, he stopped suddenly the sight before him. Sitting on the ground in front of the Singing Glitterpods, was Harry.

Neville stepped into the shadows to watch the little sub. Harry reached forward and lightly tickled one of the Glitterpods, and smiled when it started singing. Neville was worried. The Singing Glitterpods were fickle plants.

If someone tickled a Singing Glitterpod, they would let out a soft beautiful song. If you tickled too hard, the pod would explode and shower you and the surrounding area in glitter. While pretty, if the glitter was left on the skin too long you would develop a rash for weeks. If you tickled too lightly, the Glitterpods would bite you. It took an expert Herbologist to properly touch the Glitterpods so they sang.

Neville was worried about Harry. While he may have lucked out on the first one, he was currently reaching for a second Glitterpod. Before Neville could step forward, Harry tickled the second one, and it started singing its beautiful song as well. Neville was stunned.

He watched as Harry reached out and tickled all the Glitterpods in his surrounding area. The greenhouse was filled with the beautiful notes from the plants, but Neville could only stare at the bright smile that formed on Harry's face at the noise. Combined with how the moonlight hit Harry perfectly as he sat among the various plants in the greenhouse, it was a breath taking sight.

As the plants sang, Neville slowly walked forward and sat beside Harry, not taking his eyes off the boy. When the song ended, Harry shifted nervously beside him.

"How did you know to tickle them so they wouldn't explode?" Neville quickly asked.

Harry shrugged one shoulder and used his hair to cover his face as he looked away. "I come here a lot."

Neville lifted one hand and turned Harry's face towards him. That's when he noticed the shy blush that decorated Harry's cheeks. "I'm sorry Harry. For everything. For not treating you right, for not caring, for pushing you down the stairs, everything." Neville desperately apologized.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked away from Neville and nervously fidgeted.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope I can earn at least a little bit. I don't blame you for ignoring the Dom/Sub etiquette." Neville sadly whispered to the boy.

Harry's head snapped up at the end of Neville's sentence. "Etiquette?"

"Yes the etiquette involved with the Dom/Sub ritual that took place at the beginning of the year. You did have Dominant training at least right?"

"You get training?" Harry asked with a completely baffled expression on his face.

"You mean you never got training? At all? Wizarding children are taught by their parents but any muggleborns or muggle raised are enrolled in a class here at Hogwarts." Neville explained.

Harry shook his head as he stared at Neville. "I was never told about any of this. I was so confused at the start, and I thought you would tell me, but you only ignored me." Harry replied.

"Oh Merlin Harry, that explains so much. I could teach you if you want. I mean I know you probably don't want to have to deal with me too much, but I could at least tell you about what's going on." Neville rambled.

"I would like to learn about this." Harry shyly responded. "No one really talks to me anymore so I couldn't ask any other sub, and Draco told me it's against some code for a Dominant to explain stuff like this to another's person's sub. It was all really confusing."

"I will teach you everything." Neville vowed as he took one of Harry's hands into his own. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when another blush appeared on Harry's cheeks. It seemed that the once brave hero was actually really shy.

**Etiquette Lesson # 10**

_Dominants should always strive to make their submissive happy_

Neville vowed to find every possible way to make Harry happy from now on as he helped the smaller boy to his feet, and led him out of the greenhouse, still holding his hand gently within his own.


	2. Submissive

**Etiquette Part 2**

**Etiquette Lesson #1**

_Submissive's must always respect their dominants._

Harry listened carefully in every lesson that Neville gave him. He took notes, and asked questions when Neville encouraged him. It was a long two weeks of lessons, but Harry was determined to learn them. He had long ago committed himself to the Wizarding world, and even if they ignored him, that didn't mean he should be ignorant of their ways.

He was surprised at some of the information he was learning, but when he thought on it a bit longer, it made sense. In order to maintain their culture they had to have some system besides the incompetent Ministry. A social ritual that everyone partook in, gave a sense of inclusivity to the muggle born, and lessened the distance between everyone.

There were rules about not insulting other Dominants submissive's, or touching them. There was even a lesson on how to dress when in public together. While most rules were casually ignored nowadays, old Wizarding families still practiced them.

For example, during the graduation reception Neville would make an announcement about his chosen sub. Whether he kept the one the hat gave him, or he had bought another's contract, it was to be announced so that the Daily Prophet could publish it. Afterwards, the head of his household, would present him with a betrothal gift. Traditionally it would be wedding bands, but sometimes they would gift a house, or a family heirloom.

Once Harry understood what he was meant to do, he started acting more like a proper sub. He would walk one-step behind Neville, and would always test the food on Neville's plate first before the bigger boy would eat.

One rule he didn't quite follow was asking Neville permission to talk to others. He rarely talked to anyone besides Draco, and Harry really didn't see the point in asking permission to talk to the blonde, when Draco never asked Neville permission to talk to him.

Neville feigned indifference to the action, but Harry knew that it was slowly annoying the Dom every time Draco would walk over and drape his arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry had started to pull away from Draco, but the flash of hurt in the blonde's eyes, quickly made Harry return to his side.

**Etiquette Lesson #2**

_Submissive's should always know the status of their dominants_

Harry had just walked into the dorm room, when the door slammed shut behind him. The loud sound made him flinch, and while he was trying to push certain memories to the back of his mind, an arm harshly grabbed him and threw him onto the closest bed.

"What is going on between you and Malfoy?" Neville demanded from his position, standing over Harry.

"N-nothing" Harry stuttered out.

"It doesn't look like nothing from where I'm standing."

Harry flinched again. He knew that Neville's annoyance at Harry and Draco's friendship was slowly building, but he hadn't expected it to explode like this.

"W-we're just friends." Harry tried.

"If you're just friends then why does he touch you so intimately?"

Harry felt a blush stain his cheeks at the question. He knew it was probably feeding Neville's suspicions but he couldn't help it. The memory of how it started still embarrassed Harry.

"Well..." Neville prompted.

Harry sighed. He knew he would have to explain fully if he ever wanted to soothe Neville. Taking a deep calming breath, Harry steeled himself to relive a tale he rather not. "Where I grew up, they're not exactly kind," Harry started with a soft voice, causing Neville to move closer to hear. "The Dursley's never showed me love. They liked to hit me if I made a mistake or if I didn't finish my chores.

"When Draco found out that I never received any positive or nice touches in my life besides a pat on the back or one of Hermione's crushing hugs, he decided he would help by touching me in a positive way." Harry explained. It probably only confused Neville more, but he didn't know how to explain it any better. Draco had decided on his own and start out by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. From there the blonde had built up towards hugs and some cuddling.

"They abused you?" Neville seemed to have redirected his anger from Harry to his relatives, which made Harry feel better. He didn't like Neville's ire directed towards him. The older boy had been so kind to him the last few weeks, and Harry didn't want that to go away.

"Neville please calm down." Harry softly begged when he noticed that the Dom was angrily pacing the room and muttering darkly.

Neville looked him in the eyes, before turning away and started to recite plants under his breath. Harry knew this was Neville's way of calming down, so he stayed silent, and let the boy finish.

"And you're sure it's just friendship between you and Malfoy?" Neville asked once his killing intent was gone.

"Yes."

"Then why does he want your contract?"

"That's something different." Harry blushed again. He couldn't tell Neville about that. After all, the bigger boy would sell his contract soon to Draco or the twins, so it wasn't like he would need to know.

**Etiquette Lesson #3**

_Submissive's should always be the primary support in their dominants life_

Harry felt better since the start of the school year. He had thought it would be miserable being with Neville, but it was actually quite nice.

Neville like schedule's. Schedule's worked for Harry. He was used to waking up and given a schedule to follow. He may have gone on a lot of random, crazy adventures in the past, but he still craved routine. After years with the Dursley's, routine's became like a safety blanket.

Neville would always wake up at quarter to seven, and prepare for the day. He would shower for 15 minutes, get dressed, and go to breakfast. He always had toast with raspberry jam first thing, and then pick other foods he craved. He would finish 15 minutes before class and leave.

Harry got into the habit of waking up before Neville and leaving the shower just as the other boy was stepping in. He would set out Neville's uniform and double check both their bags to ensure that they had everything for the day. When Neville was finished they would go to breakfast together, and Harry would prepare his toast. It was simple and it was orderly.

When Neville forgot something, Harry already had it waiting for him. If Neville needed something, Harry already anticipated it and had it ready. Harry felt like a robot but being a robot was safe. Hardly anyone wanted to know the real Harry, so he continued on in his robotic fashion and only opened up to Draco.

It was just before the Christmas holidays when Dean approached Neville in the common room.

"Hey Nev, could I talk to you for a moment?" The taller boy asked. Harry wasn't surprised that Dean was the tallest boy in their year, even beating out Ron.

"Sure Dean." Neville moved some books and parchment from couch to make room for the other boy. Both had seemed to completely forget Harry was around.

"Seamus was telling me about how you wanted Hannah's contract. I know I refused the first time, but if you are still up for it, I wouldn't mind handing it over."

"Really? What changed your mind?" Harry didn't bother to stay. Silently, without either boy noticing, Harry stood up and left the common room. He had to speak to Draco.

**Etiquette Lesson #4**

_Submissive's should only have to receive one command from their dominant in public_

"Harry! Harry get back here!" Neville yelled as he chased his submissive through the halls. He had been yelling at Harry for five minutes, but Harry kept running, clutching Neville's herbology project in his hands.

Neville had finally caught up to him, and Harry felt as a strong grip grabbed his forearm and turned him around. He flinched a little, and Neville seemed to have noticed. Looking up through his bangs, Harry watched as Neville let out a soft sigh, paired with a regretful look, and raised his free hand to cup Harry's cheek.

Softly, Neville used his thumb to stroke Harry's cheek. "Sorry Harry, but why would you steal my project and run away?"

Harry had spent the entire Christmas break plotting with Draco, while Neville was at home with his grandmother leaving Harry alone at Hogwarts with Draco, they formed a plan.

"Sorry Neville." Harry whispered, as Draco stepped out from the shadows and opened a classroom door. Harry pushed Neville inside, and then took out his wand to set up multiple wards to keep the bigger boy inside. Once done he leaned against the door with Draco and listened.

"Harry let me out!" Neville yelled.

"No."

"Harry! Let me out no-"

"Hello Neville." Hannah's voice filtered through the door, cutting off Neville.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?"

"I know Dean approached you about my contract. Actually, I asked him to. I've liked you for a long time, and I thought you wouldn't return my feelings, but I had to try. Then after Christmas Harry approached me, and wanted to set up this meeting between us." Hannah explained.

Harry looked towards Draco and smiled at a job well done.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's lower back and led him away, giving the two inside the room some privacy.

**Etiquette Lesson #5**

_Submissive's should always accept appropriate punishment from their dominants_

Harry was by the lake reading a book when Neville showed up fuming.

"Harry." He bit out.

"U-um... Hello Neville." Harry averted his eyes. He didn't know why Neville was mad, but he didn't think he would like the punishment.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry tried playing innocent. The act sometimes worked on Draco, so it was worth a shot here.

"Why did you lock me in a room with Hannah?" Harry thought he would have been happier about that.

"Cause I wanted you to get to know each other more. I know you will have years after you get her contract from Dean, but I thought I should start it earlier." He told the bigger boy.

"Why do you think I'm getting her contract?" Neville asked with a bemused expression.

"Because you want it, and Dean approached you before Christmas." Harry pointed out like it was the simplest thing in the world. And to him it was.

"I don't want Hannah's contract." Neville said slowly.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you, silly!" Neville grabbed his hands and cradled them softly in his.

"Oh...why?" Harry asked in a dazed state.

"Because I enjoy spending time with you, talking with you, and just being near you every day." Neville softly pulled Harry into his chest, and dropped his hands in order to hug him.

Harry felt his cheeks heating up, and he had to fight his body to not freeze from the intimate hug, but he gradually relaxed and melted a little into Neville's chest.

"Now for your punishment..." Harry looked up at Neville, and wondered what he would have to do, before he felt his body being lifted and thrown through the air.

Harry emerged from the water looking like a soaked kitten, and pouted at a laughing Neville.

**Etiquette Lesson #6**

_Submissive's shouldn't be afraid to tell their dominants their needs_

Harry had spent a few days after the lake incident fretting. He had talked to Draco, and the blonde had seemed ready to storm Gryffindor tower and demand his contract, but he knew he needed to talk to Neville personally and explain things to him. Only, he didn't know how to bring it up. The conversation wasn't exactly something that came up in every day conversation. He wouldn't be able to go up to Neville and say...

"Oh while we're on the topic of breakfast, I've been meaning to tell you that you keeping me screws up all my future plans." Or... "Wow I didn't know that about this plant, but you know what you don't know? How close Draco is to killing you for ruining his plans."

Situations like that just didn't happen.

So here he was pacing his dorm room, trying to figure out a way to tell Neville about certain things. As if on cue, Neville walked into the room, and seemed concerned over Harry's behaviour.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The Longbottom heir walked forward quickly and wrapped his arms around Harry in a comforting manner.

"Neville are you absolutely sure you want to keep my contract?" Harry asked earnestly as he stepped away and started pacing. His hands started twisting around each other and he couldn't look Neville in the eye.

"I'm positive Harry, why?" Neville sat down on a bed and faced his pacing sub.

"It's just... well... Draco and I..." Harry started and halted.

"Draco and you what?" Neville asked while he felt his face closing off.

"He had plans... we were going to open an apothecary, and Draco would make the potions, while I handled the ingredients..."

"Harry..." Neville tried to interrupt.

"Of course we weren't going to do it right away. We were going to work at the twins shop making joke potions while Draco got his masters, and then open the shop, but now with you keeping me, it seems that we can't do that anymore..."

"Harry..."

"- and I… we… really wanted to do this, so I had to be sure you were keeping me before I told Draco about calling of the plans..."

"Harry!" Neville finally shouted.

"Y-yes?" Harry stuttered as he finally looked at Neville.

"If you really want to do that, then I think I can get used to Malfoy if you include a third person into your plans." Neville offered although his tone was a bit relunctant.

Harry couldn't help but beam at Neville and for the first time initiated contact by jumping at the bigger boy and giving him a hug.

"I need to tell Draco!" Harry said as he placed a small kiss on Neville's cheek and ran out of the room.

**Etiquette Lesson #7**

_Submissive's should always act appropriately with their Dominant in public_

Harry ran back into the room and grabbed Neville's hand, the one not touching the spot on his cheek where Harry kissed him, and dragged him out of the room with him.

Harry led him through common room, passed many other students, into the Great Hall, and straight to Draco.

"Draco! Neville said we can still have the shop if we work a third person in!"

Harry watched as Draco turned towards Neville and raised a single eyebrow. "Longbottom you are not allowed in mine and Harry's bed. You can sleep in another room."

Harry could only laugh at Neville's impression of a fish, before sitting with Draco and talking about installing another greenhouse now that two people could watch the plants.

**Etiquette Lesson #8**

_Submissive's should be on good terms with the Dominants family_

When Harry finally met Augusta Longbottom, he had been worried. The woman had quite the reputation and Harry wasn't sure how she would receive him.

When they arrived at the Longbottom manor, they were shown to the sitting room, by an old looking house elf. They only waited a few minutes before Lady Longbottom entered.

She glided towards Harry, and instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh you dear, I can't thank you enough for the service you have done for the Wizarding world. I happily welcome you to our family." She pulled him into another hug before sitting down and starting a conversation about school with him.

Harry couldn't help but sending a bright smile towards Neville. He then sent a smile towards the twins that were standing menacingly over Neville. He was glad he didn't need the twins for emotional support like he first thought when Neville told him about this trip.

**Etiquette Lesson # 9**

_Submissive's should always maintain a good level of communication with their dominant_

Harry held the two mirrors in his hands, and wondered how to give one to Neville. His godfather had given them to him, before he had taken off to Spain to court a Spanish noble, and Harry felt that giving one to Neville was right.

He sat down at the desk and took out a sheet of parchment. Telling the bigger boy how he felt to his face would be too embarrassing, but telling him through a letter, felt less...well he had a lesser chance of making a fool of himself.

Harry wrote a simple letter and placed it on top of the mirror on Neville's pillow before leaving the room.

_Dear Neville,_

_This belonged to my dad, but I thought you would like it. If you ever need me, just say my name, and I will respond. I want you to know that I will always respond as long as we are together._

_Love Harry._

**Etiquette Lesson # 10**

_Submissive's should always strive to make their dominant happy_

Harry was playing exploding snap with Draco when he felt his mirror vibrate. Carefully taking it out of his pocket, he looked into it to see Neville's nervous face.

"Hi Neville."

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if you could meet me in the kitchens. I have something important to ask you."

Harry didn't know what Neville wanted to talk about, but by Draco's indignant look, he would guess it wasn't anything happy.

Entering the kitchen's Harry spotted Neville sitting at a table with treacle tart in front of him.

"Neville..."

"Harry, take a seat."

Harry sat down and focussed all his attention on Neville instead of the delicious dessert in front of him.

"Harry... I know I was a total prat at the start of the year, but I tried to make it up to you, and help you. I don't know if I did though." Harry couldn't help smiling slightly at the sight of a nervous and fidgeting Neville. It reminded him of when they were younger and Neville had been that shy chubby boy he helped.

"I guess all I'm asking is if you would marry me, and join me in a proper Dominant/Submissive bond?" Neville slowly took out a box that held two bonding rings.

Harry couldn't help but freeze for a moment. Sure he knew this was coming but it was still a shock all the same. Someone wanted him, well someone besides Draco and the twins.

"If I say yes, do I get to eat the treacle tart?" Harry asked once his felt his racing mind calm down a bit.

Neville chuckled. "Yes you can eat the tart."

"Then of course I will bond with you!" Harry proclaimed before grabbing a fork and digging into the treat. Once his mouth was full, he looked up at the smiling brunet and leaned forward to place a sticky kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you asked me." Harry shyly told the bigger boy, after he swallowed the treat. When he felt a blush appearing again, he lowered his head and distracted himself with the tart. Especially since his heart felt like it would burst if he stared at Neville's happy face anymore.


	3. End

**Epilogue**

Draco threw an arm over the slim waist beside him and drew the warm body in closer. He felt the other person cuddle deeper into his side and sighed. He enjoyed waking up to mornings like this.

Unfortunately Draco's bliss was interrupted by the sound of a door crashing open and angry footsteps in his room.

"Malfoy, how is it that every night Harry goes to sleep in my bed, but wakes up in yours?" Neville demanded.

"Well Longbottom, the answer is still the same, it hasn't changed in six years. Harry clearly prefers my bed." Draco opened his eyes to smirk at the other man. He loved riling up the other dominant. It was so easy.

"Would you just get your own sub and leave mine alone!" Neville glared at the blond.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, and placed a kiss on the smaller man's neck, staring directly at Neville to see his reaction. He wasn't disappointed to see the indignant man puff up and colour.

He didn't need to wait long for the other man to stomp over and pull Harry from his arms. The action caused the smaller man to stir. The smallest man had grown accustomed to their morning fights and learned to sleep through the raised voices.

Raising one hand to lightly rub his sleepy eyes, Harry let out a small sigh and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around Draco's room before his eyes settled on the man who was clutching him to his chest.

"Neville? What are you doing?" Harry sleepily asked as he cuddled into the dom's chest.

Draco watched as Neville seemed to melt, and his eyes softened at the sub. Draco never really approved of Neville, but seeing this scene almost every morning almost made him accept the other man. After all, he couldn't be completely against a person who made Harry comfortable. He wasn't completely heartless.

"Just waking you up love. Did you sleep well?" Neville asked gently.

"Mmm... I dreamed that we had children. One had your hair, but my eyes, and there was even one with blond hair like Draco." Harry yawned at the end of his explanation, his eyes fluttered close so the missed the gentle looks on both men's faces.

Draco couldn't hold back the smirk that formed at Harry's words. Oh he couldn't wait to rub this in Neville's face later when Harry was out of earshot. He only got a glare in return.

"Love, we need to pick some thistle, the shop is running low again." Neville whispered to his sub, as he carried the smaller man from the room.

Once the door closed, Draco smiled. He had spent the last three years trying to find a way for Harry and Neville to have kids. He had finally made a successful potion last night before he stole Harry from bed and took him to his room. The missing ingredient had been thistle, and now all Harry and Neville needed to do was find a woman willing to carry the baby.

The potion required sperm from the potential parents, a woman, and a blank egg. He would combine the sperm with the potion, and use magic to inject it into the egg that he had charmed to erase the woman's DNA. The woman would get pregnant and carry the baby as if it was her own, except it wouldn't have any of her characteristics. Draco couldn't wait to tell Harry the news.

A stray thought entered Draco's mind. What if he used his sperm and Harry's first as a trial run? Oh Longbottom would be furious at the resulting kid... Draco smirked. He couldn't wait.

Quickly getting dressed, Draco left his room to steal Harry away and invoke his plan. He was sure if he asked nicely Harry would be willing to go along with him on this.

**The End.**


End file.
